Detention Miracles
by Devious Ran
Summary: Duo got himself and Wufei in detention. Wufei wants revenge.


Wufei locked at the clock. 'Sixty minutes left.' he was tired of detention. Someone beside him let out a yawn. It was Maxwell. The annoying punk who'd got him into ths mess. yes, he remembered it well  
  
~~  
  
Wufei ran after Duo, his shoulder length hair flying behind him as Duo sped away from him, laugh like a hyena.  
  
"MAXWELL! Give me back my hair tie!" Duo laugh and began running backwards, dangling the hair tie in front of him.  
  
"Aw, come on Fei-fei! You look so nice with your hair down!" that was when Wufei saw his chance. He sprang into Duo, knock the wind out of him, but Duo grabbed his waist, causing both of them to tumble right into principal Une while she was in "evil" mode. She gave them detention every Friday till the end of the year. This was three day's after first semester began. this was going to be a long year.  
  
~  
  
So here he was, stuck in detention with Maxwell and Millardo "The Merciful" Peacecraft. He looked at the clock again. Thirty minutes. This was taking forever. Mr. Peacecraft stood up.  
  
"Excuse me you two, but i need to go a little early, but as you know," he paused, holding up a timer-lock, "this will make sure you stay in here for the remainder of detention. I'm sorry, but I have to do It." and with that, he left. He left Wufei with Duo. Alone. In an empty school. In a locked room for thirty whole minutes. Wufei smiled. Time for revenge.  
  
Duo was almost asleep, perfect. Picking up his Chinese Ancestorology book, he hit Maxwell in the back of the head. He shot up with a yelp.  
  
"Christ! What in the name of Helen was that for Fei?!"  
  
"For getting me stuck in here for the rest of the year!"  
  
"That's no reason to attempt to murder me with a book that could have sunk the Titanic!" growling, Wufei began to shout, his anger giving his words a slight Chinese accent on them.  
  
"To me it is! i was already on the borderline of losing my place on the martial arts team and securing my scholarship out of this godforsaken high school! And now that's gone! Swoosh," he threw the book a Duo to empathize his point "Right out the cursed window! No team, no scholarship; all because you acted like a ten year old!" Duo was upset before, but Wufei had crossed the line. He sauntered up to Wufei and shoved him.  
  
"Big deal, you didn't get the scholarship and losing your place on the team thingy, but that's no reason to hurt me you jerk!" he shoved him again, harder, causing the ebony-hair boy to fall into a desk, knock it over. Wufei stood up. He's words were now clear and clam, but tears-actual tears-were beginning to streak his face.  
  
"That scholarship was my ticket out of here! Out of this godforsaken country" Duo saw red.  
  
"So America's not good enough for you know huh? Is that it?"  
  
"Don't twist my words Duo!" Duo was shocked. Wufei had called him by his name. Not Maxwell or Baka. Wufei was oblivious to his shock.  
  
"With that scholarship I would go back home. It would have paid for my trip home to China with my family." 'He has a family?' Duo didn't know that. He suddenly felt as if he'd killed some helpless little animal.  
  
"Home? You would have gone home?"  
  
"Yes. There I was accepted. I was accepted for who I was and what I did, not like here."  
  
"What do you mean Fei?"  
  
"At home they don't care that I'm gay!" Wufei's eyes widen as he covered his mouth. He'd just revealed his largest secret to a loud mouth jerk. He closed his eyes and waited for the taunts to come, but they didn't. Instead, he felt a hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and saw violet. 'Violet? He has...violet eyes?'  
  
"I'm gay too." Wufei was shocked. Duo Alias Maxwell, The Lady's Man, was gay, like him?  
  
"You," he gulped, suddenly feeling flustered and nervous, "you're gay?" suddenly Duo's face was inches from his, he could smell him. Chocolate and lilacs.  
  
"Yes, I am Wufei." and with that, all anger dissolved between them, Duo closing the rest of the space with a kiss. Wufei had never felt anything like it, but respond, bring his arms around the braided wonder. Minutes passed and the need for air beckoned them. Wufei blushed as Duo smiled.  
  
"Still upset about detention?" Wufei looked down, eye's reflecting a distant sadness  
  
"Detention, no. But losing a way home, kinda. Yeah." Duo tilted his head up.  
  
"Don't worry love, one miracle has happened, maybe another will too." he kissed Wufei's forehead. They heard a click from the door-lock. Gathering their stuff, they left hand in hand, praying that the future would smile at them and more miracles would be aimed in their paths.  
  
End. 


End file.
